


Were-able

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [7]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: And if you don't know what Bad Dragon is, Ashley has a lot of Bad Dragon Products okay, Biting, But it is a real thing, Dry Humping, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, That tag did not exist, Well I'm not going to explain it, You'll probably figure it out, cock sheath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Everybody has their fantasies





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation about Ashley owning a ton of Bad Dragon Products (Google it) and this spawned from it just in time for Halloween!
> 
> It's smut because like 50% of what I write is Chrashly Smut, come on.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ashley had imagined this exact circumstance dozen upon dozens of times.

Her and Chris; both of them naked in her bed. Their hands roaming over each others' bodies. Their lips and tongues meeting hungrily and wetly and sloppily, catching the loud cries of passion the other made. His body, large and heavy, pinning her down, making it difficult for her to breathe, feeling like he could crush her. His bare erect cock grinding along the folds of her exposed pussy, spreading all the moisture already gathered there and creating enough friction to cause more. Her legs wrapped around and tightly squeezing his wide hips.

Damn! It was even hotter than she'd pictured.

“Ash,” he gasped pulling away but his movement didn't slow even a little, “I really don't want to stop-”

“Don't stop,” she whined back trying to continue kissing him, “Never stop.”

Chris laughed a little, and it was a silly sound, much higher than his deep moans and grunts had been up until then, “I don't want to stop, but I don't have a... ah ah... I don't have a condom.”

“You don't need one,” she moaned and he laughed again. He made a move to pull away and she crossed her legs behind his back.

“Ashley," he said it halfway between a whimper and a moan.

“No, really,” she continued breathlessly, “I've been on birth control since I was thirteen. You're good to go on in.”

The way Chris' eyes crossed when she said it was both very comical and very attractive. He moaned out loud, deep and animal-like as his thrusts sped up. His mouth fell to her neck and he panted heavily as he moved. He seemed excited by the prospect of plunging into her raw. This was why she felt a little bad about the next thing she did. But his mention of a condom had brought another idea to her mind.

“Hey,” she said pushing him off gently and sliding her legs down, “Let me up a second.”

The disappointment etched on his face as he leaned back to let her wiggle out from underneath him was incredibly cute. “Did I... did I do something wrong?”

She smiled as she stood up by her bed and leaned over to place a kiss on his nose. She shook her head, “No, no, you've been great.”

He looked relieved at that if no less confused as to why they were no longer seconds away from having sex. She hated to admit that she was actually a little embarrassed about the thing she was going to say. She wasn't ashamed of her tastes, but she also knew there was a slim chance they would be shared by Chris. Still she might never get an opportunity again. They weren't exactly dating. Who knew if she'd get another chance at this. She had to try, right?

“Which is why,” Ashley continued on as she walked completely naked over to her childhood toy chest where she hid all the things she wasn't supposed to have. She could feel Chris watching her (or rather her ass) every step of the way, “I was hoping you might be willing to do something for me.”

“Okay...” Chris said apprehensively. She pulled out the smaller chest inside the bigger one and placed it within his sight. She opened the box and one by one she took out her many sex toys while searching for the one she wanted. All of her toys were modeled after either mythical creatures or monsters or aliens. Ashley saw Chris' eyes grow wider with each one she removed. She also saw his dick, still wet from her juices coating the shaft, twitch after the realization hit him that she used these and she could only assume an image of her pleasuring herself with them embedded itself in his mind.

“That's... quite an impressive collection,” Chris said as she looked for the one she wanted to show him. The one she wanted them to use. She smiled as her hand finally hit what she had been trying to find and in her excitement she hopped up. She didn't even bother to put all the other ones away. She practically skipped over to Chris sitting back on his feet in her bed. Ashley held it out toward him with a big smile on her face. 

“So,” she said sitting back down on the bed with him, “I would really like it if you put this on for me.”

Chris looked down at it nervously, but not unhappily. He cleared his throat, “And what is... this?”

“It's a cock sheath,” Ashley clarified flipping it around in her hands to show it off, “You put it over-”

“You know the name kind of explains it, Ash,” he cut her off and took the toy from her. A slight thrill went through her whole body just from seeing Chris holding one of her sex toys. True it wasn't one she had ever used before, but there was something so intimate about it. No other person had ever seen this part of her life and sharing it was like sharing something dirty and forbidden.

“What's it even supposed to be of?” he asked quietly and unsurprisingly. It didn't look quite human but wasn't supposed to. That wasn't its job.

“A werewolf,” she giggled at him, feeling so much arousal build in her body from getting to talk about her fantasies out loud with someone, “I got the red moon one.”

Chris tore his eyes away from inspecting the sheath with curiosity and caution to look over at her face. He blushed a deep shade of red and averted his eyes quickly, “You're making it hard to say 'no' by looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” she breathed leaning close enough to him that her breath hit his skin. He groaned in that deep, animal-like way again.

“You look,” he paused and took a deep breath, “Really turned on.”

“That's cause I am,” she said running a hand along his thigh. Chris looked down at it and then followed the curve of her arm up her face again. She dug her other hand into his hair and pulled him in for a long and deep kiss. When she pulled back she whispered against his mouth, “I promise that you'll get to feel me from the inside next time.”

“Fine,” Chris whimpered, “Okay, I'll do it. I just... I just really want this.”

Ashley smiled triumphantly as she hurriedly went to fetch the bottle of lube from inside her nightstand to help them out. She quickly poured a large amount into her hands and span back around to grab hold of Chris' penis with one of her hands. She pushed the other into her opening. She rubbed them in time together.

Chris' head fell back and he moaned when she did it, his hands tightening around the toy. This was so exciting. She wasn't sure he would agree to this. She continued to pump her hand along his shaft as she removed the hand inside herself to take the toy from him. He released it to her, his hands reaching out to fondle her breasts in his own excitement. He was so clumsy, but there was something so endearing about his sincere enjoyment of her body. Elated it was her body under his hands rather than just happy he was getting the chance to feel someone up. Chris was sweet like that.

She slid his decently sized cock inside the sheath as gently as she could manage in her intense desire to get started. She was almost worried it wouldn't fit, but it did. He panted and moaned as she did it as if it felt better then he expected it too. She cupped his balls in her hands and teased them just a little making him hiss out a long breath before she secured them in the strap. Once the toy was completely on him she leaned back against her pillows to admire him. Her hand wandered to finger herself unconsciously. 

"Wow. That actually feels pretty nice,” he said blinking rapidly a few times. He whined out when he looked down at her and saw her touching herself. He crawled until he was hovering over top of her. He panted deeply as he lowered himself onto her and teased her by sliding the toy against her wet slit. She lifted her legs back around him spreading herself wide for him. Ashley grabbed the familiar rubbery material in her hand and pushed the tip of it into her. Chris pressed his lips to hers hard as he thrust his sheathed dick all the way into her.

On the one hand it was exactly like using one of her dildos or vibes. The material felt the same, soft but firm, rubbing up against her inner walls. It's shape was a familiar inhuman design that stretched her so differently than a normal sex toy would. It's size, like all her toys, was very large and a slight pain came from Chris shoving it into her maybe faster than she would have done herself. A good pain that quickly faded into deep pleasure as Chris and the sheath filled her.

“Oh yes,” she cried, “Chris...”

On the other hand it was completely different. He began to move almost as soon as he was inside of her and that was so new. It was new to not be the one in control of the pace and the roughness with which this familiar substance rammed into her. She could swear that Chris' own dick pulsed in such a foreign way to how her toys vibrated when they stimulated her. It was new to have his body pinning her down with its weight as he decided when and how this phallic object was going to be pleasing her.

“Holy shit,” he moaned then he added almost in disbelief, “I can feel you squeezing it around me as I... ah... as I... ah”

“As you fuck me,” Ashley supplied mewling loudly into his ear. Chris groaned deep in his throat when she said that and slammed himself a little harder into her. His face buried itself into her neck. Her hands which up until this point had been petting through his hair began to ran down his body. His large, hairy, sweating body. With his girth and his excessive amounts of body hair, which Ashley found quite appealing, Chris fit the image of a werewolf pretty well actually. She closed her eyes tightly and whined out as she focused on that to lose herself in fantasy.

“Chris,” she suddenly gasped out, “Please bite me. Bite me hard.”

He must have been really, really caught up because he didn't even question it. She just felt his teeth sink deeply into the flesh of her shoulder. He bit down hard and held his teeth there grunting out as he did.

Ashley cried out in pain and after a moment Chris released her only to lap at the wound with his tongue as if to sooth it. Her eyes popped open and her hands continued to rake through his body hair. She felt Chris' mouth move to her neck and it was only a brief second later that he bit there as well. Once more Ashley cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. All the while his covered cock continued its thrusting into her needy pussy.

“Harder. Bite me harder. Fuck me harder,” Ashley purred as her fingernails scraped down his back and he licked her second wound the way her did her first. Chris made a sound somewhere between a growl and a laugh. His laugh was deeper and sexier than earlier. His hands slid under her thighs to pull them farther apart, opening her up wider so he could push himself even deeper into her. He leaned back so he could thrust forward with all his strength and watch her body rock around. His blue eyes were clouded and dark in a way she had never seen before. He had slipped from her hands but she threw her hands up to grab two fistfuls of his chest hair.

“I want your teeth too,” Ashley whined, She could feel herself building closer and closer to release, spurred on by Chris slamming into her and watching her intensely. She could feel her before climax sensation taking hold of her body. She needed something to get her over the edge. Something to make her seal break. 

Chris leaned down to run his tongue over one of her breast as if savoring the taste of it and just when she thought she would go crazy from need he growled, “I want to eat you alive.” before biting down hard on her nipple.

Ashley felt her hips rock up as an orgasm sparked through her body at that. She felt herself cumming for a long time with the feeling of Chris' sharp teeth on her chest, his dick drilling into her and the idea of him eating her in the very literal sense. She whined and cried and called his name as she rode out her sexual high and then crashed out of her pleasure.

As she breathed in and out deeply she felt Chris release her thighs to lay flat on top of her. His hips were beginning to move in a far more shaky and sporadic way. He must have been close himself. Hands on his shoulders Ashley whispered as he tried to pull out, “You can come in that, and in me, if you want.”

“Fuck Ashley,” he cried when she said that and his hips pressed against hers as best they could fit as he emptied his seed into her through the little hole at the end of her toy. He groaned for a moment and then to Ashley’s complete surprise he let out a fairly impressive howl much like a wolf. She wished she could say she found it ridiculous and not sexy.

When he finished he leaned up over her and his face was burning red. He chuckled nervously, “I don't know why I did that...”

“It's okay,” she smirked, “I appreciate you getting into it.”

Chris looked even more embarrassed as he pulled out of her and rolled over in her tiny bed. She missed him as soon as he was gone. She looked down at her toy as he removed it from his now flaccid penis. The thing was a mess covered in both their bodily fluids and lube. He motioned to her nightstand and she nodded letting him know he could put it there. She'd clean it up later. After that Chris turned to look at her, both of them laying on their sides.

“I never pictured my first time like that,” Chris said pulling her into a hug.

“I'd say the same, but I'd be lying,” Ashley answered cuddling into his arms, “I bought the sheath for this reason.”

“This reason?” Chris asked raising one eyebrow at her and trying not to smile. Ashley rolled her eyes away from looking at him to look over at her stuff still out of its box.

“Don't get a big head, Chris. I didn't mean this exact reason,” she warned but then added, “Although I did kinda hope if I got the chance it would be with you.”

“You're sorta weird,” Chris said into her hair but he said it with a lot of affection.

“Well don't you worry,” Ashley assured him feeling sleepy, “Next time we can have good, old fashion, boring, vanilla sex.”

“Nah,” Chris said with a smile, pulling the quilt at the foot of her bed over them with one hand, “I like you weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween.
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
